Dangerously in Love
by T-money1
Summary: Songfic. Sequel to 'Incomplete'. Randy and Jackie have a little talk about their relationship. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Not the song, not the wrestlers involved, nothing. Get it, got it, good.

Yo yo yo and a bottle of rum baby! What's crackalating? Well, here I am with "Dangerously in Love," which is a continuation of my previous Randy/Jackie songfic "Incomplete." So yes, this is a songfic based on the very same song by the beautiful Beyonce.

So I was figuring sometime after doing "Incomplete" that I would have to have some sort of resolution. I couldn't just end it like that. What the hell would I be thinking to deny all of you fans out there, especially to probably the biggest Randy/Jackie shipper I know Miss WWE? Sorry if it is a little overdue, as I have been very busy and barely had time to write anything. I am about to start my junior year of college in the fall, and I am transferring from community college to the great University of Central Florida. So I have had to sign up for classes, get living arrangements made and try to find my classes…my heads hurt.

**DANGEROUSLY IN LOVE**

Jackie brushed away a couple of loose blonde strands. "We really need to talk."

Randy gave off a soft sigh. "Yeah."

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

It was awkward for both Randy Orton and Jackie Gayda, as the two broke up a month ago. Jackie was wondering if it was a good idea to come to his hotel room, but she truly missed Randy and wanted to see him again.

_Baby, I love you, you are my life  
The happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
You're my relation, in connection to the sun  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome_

"So…" Randy began with a weak attempt to break the ice. "How've you been?"

Jackie smiled weakly. "I've doing well. Can't complain. You?"

"Pretty good," he said with a little nod.

More awkward silence followed with them not saying much and not looking at the other.

"You were great out there tonight," she said.

_You are my raindrops, high in the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight, I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and messed up world_

"Thanks," Randy said with a smile. "I think the fans really liked what me and Mick did. I guess I can say the same about you."

"Really?" she grins.

"Yeah," he nodded. "Me, Dave, Paul, and Ric were watching the show in the back when the match was going on. Especially the part where you were trying to distract Conway."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "That was pretty cool when you flashed him. When that happened, Dave was like 'Oh My God!"

Jackie laughed along with him, feeling all the awkwardness passing. "Pasties are a girl's best friends."

"And here I thought it was diamonds."

Both Jackie and Randy were now having a good laugh at it.

_I am in love with you, you set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me_

_'Cause I am in love with you, you set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me_

Jackie felt comfortable enough to sit next to Randy on the bed, as she got up from the chair and did so.

"It's nice talking to you again, Randy."

Randy was feeling really comfortable as well when he turned to look at her. "Same here, Jacks."

Jackie grinned as she heard Randy use the little pet name that he gave her. It just felt right when it came from him.

The two were good friends when they both returned to the RAW roster last year. Jackie had a crush on him when they first got to know each other, and found it hard to believe when they started dating.

_And I know you love me, love me for who I am  
'Cause years before I became who I am, baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy, easy loving me  
But I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me_

She raised her head to look at Randy, only to lock in a trance when she saw into his steely blue eyes. Quickly, she lowered her head as a blush overcame her cheeks. She would always get this warm feeling in her stomach whenever she stared into his eyes for a long time.

She was so heartbroken from their mutual breakup, that she hasn't seen anyone else since.

_Later on in my destiny, I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes  
The thought of all my love for you sometimes makes me wanna cry  
I realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side_

"I have to say something," she said. "There's another reason why I came here tonight."

"Okay," the Legend Killer said encouragingly.

"I still love you Ran," she said using her pet name for him. "I never stopped."

_I am in love with you, you set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me _

_'Cause I am in love with you, you set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me_

Randy was a little surprised, especially since she was the one who came up with the idea to break up mutually. He was about to say something, but Jackie stopped him.

"Please I have to say this while I still have the strength," she said before continuing. "It was stupid of me to think we should call off our relationship. I regret it so much. I was thinking that maybe it would make things more simpler without having to worry about a relationship. But I was wrong Randy."

Randy didn't know how to react as tears started to show in her eyes.

"I mean with me and Stacy starting our storyline with Rena and Torrie for Wrestlemania, and your angle with Mick, I just assumed," Jackie said looking down at her feet. "Instead, it seemed to have made things almost difficult to do. Look, I know you have probably found someone else by now, but I just felt that I had to tell you. You make me feel whole. I have and will always love you."

Tears were now coursing down her cheeks, waiting for any response from Randy, who was too surprised to say anything. Jackie took his silence as his answer.

"I'm sorry this was a bad idea coming here," Jackie said taking his silence as an answer and getting up to leave. "I think I'll just leave."

_Everytime I see your face, my heart smiles  
Everytime it feels so good, it hurts sometimes  
Created in this world to love, to hold, to feel, to breathe, to live you  
Dangerously in love_

She walked past Randy on the bed when his hand grabbed hers as Randy sat up and hugged her to his chest.

"I love you too, Jackie," he replied. "I really do."

Jackie cried after hearing those words, with her tears staining Randy's shirt.

Randy didn't seem to mind one bit when he said, "So what should we do? Do you want to get back together?"

"Yes, but it almost killed me when he broke up. I just don't want to get hurt again."

"Jacks," he said softly as Jackie raised her head up. "I would never to do anything to hurt you."

The blond diva was unsure of whether it would work another time around.

He could tell that she was still a little hesitant. "Maybe this can help."

He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. Jackie's tear kept coming as the kiss prolonged. They broke apart to breathe and kissed again, as both fell to the mattress of the bed.

_I am in love with you, you set me free  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me (I can't do this thing)  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave (I love you, I love you, I love you, I'll never leave you)  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me _

_'Cause I am in love with you, you set me free (I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you)  
I can't do this thing called life without you here with me (I cannot do, I cannot do anything without you in my life)  
'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you, I'll never leave (Holding me, kissing me, loving me)  
Just keep loving me, the way I love you loving me _

The next morning, Dave Batista came by the hotel room to check on Randy.

The Animal knocked first but got no response. So he got out the key card Randy gave him and used it to enter, keeping the door slightly open as he went in.

After a few seconds, he left the room with a smile on his face, closed the door and walked back down to his room.

_Dangerously, dangerous, dangerously in love with you, dangerous, dangerously_

_Oh, I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, love you, I love you_

_Oh yes, I love you, I love you, I love you_

_I love you, love you, love you, love you, love you,_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you,_

Inside, both Randy and Jackie were fast asleep, with Jackie curled up against him with her head on his shoulder.

Jackie fluttered her brown eyes open. When they fully opened, she smiled as she looked up at Randy. She yawned a little and went back to sleep again with the smile still intact.

_Dangerously in love_

**THE END**

Huh? Huh? So what do you all think? Pretty good? Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. So go on ahead and send in your reviews as they are greatly appreciated.

So until next time, this is T-Money saying "If you want some, come get some. And if you don't like me, bite me."


End file.
